


El mundo aún es hermoso.

by TsukinoMitsuky00



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Multi, Solangelo Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukinoMitsuky00/pseuds/TsukinoMitsuky00
Summary: "A la muerte de su padre, el ultimo príncipe fue coronado como el rey del país del Hades y sin perder mucho tiempo, se dedicó a conquistar los países vecinos durante sus tres primeros años en el trono, convirtiéndose en el supremo gobernante del mundo. Ese fue el día que el mundo se tuvo que arrodillar ante la grandeza del Emperador de los fantasmas..."Will Solace es el hijo menor del rey Apolo, el pequeño Ducado del Sol siempre ha sido su hogar y... bueno, eso es todo lo que sabe. Ya que conserva muy pocos recuerdos de su infancia que son claros para él, llegando a casi no saber nada de su pasado.Un día, su padre le comunica a él y a sus hermanos que el Emperador de los fantasmas exige que uno de ellos sea enviado al país de las sombras para contraer nupcias... Inesperadamente Will sale sorteado y es enviado al país del Hades, sin esperar que una gran aventura le aguardaba en el siniestro castillo del Emperador Nico Di Angelo.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ADVERTENCIA⚠️  
> Esta historia tiene una temática de BL (Osea ChicoxChico) Si no gustas de este tipo de contenido, abstente de leer.
> 
> Pareja protagonista: Solangelo
> 
> Saga: Percy Jackson y los héroes del Olimpo.
> 
> •Historia situada a un mundo alterno al de la historia original.
> 
> •SE ADVIERTE OMEGAVERSE 
> 
> • Muchos giros inesperados ???
> 
> Todos los personajes son propiedad del tío Rick, yo solo adapte cada uno de ellos a mi historia :3 la cual cabe aclarar esta inspirada en mi shoujo favorito (Soredemo Wa utsukashi) y el cuento de "La Bella y la Bestia"

_En el pasado, el mundo se dividía por 3 reinos principales y 12 ducados independientes._

> _**El primero: Reino del cielo, el que fue levantado para el gran Zeus.** _
> 
> _**El segundo: Reino de los mares, construido en honor a Poseidón.** _
> 
> _**Y el tercero: Reino de las sombras, erigido en nombre de Hades**_ .

_Al inicio de todo, ellos convivían en paz y armonía, bajo una gran cantidad de alianzas, amistades estrechas, buenos tratos y comercio constante. Pero de un día para otro, el reino de las sombras se vio en desesperación por el repentino asesinato del rey Hendriksen de Eliseum y desde ese momento desató una enorme batalla que acabo con la paz del mundo. El nuevo gobernante, el hijo menor del rey del Hades no fue para nada lo que todo el mundo esperaba. Con la ferocidad del dios de la guerra, el príncipe logró someter bajo su voluntad a los reinos del cielo y el mar ... Y en el año del crepúsculo, Nicola di Angelo, se denominó como rey de los fantasmas y el rey del mundo . Teniendo en la palma de su mano a los 3 reinos principales. A todo el mundo a sus pies._


	2. Mi propósito en el país de las sombras.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un extraño forastero llega a la Ciudad de Las Sombras con una misión.

> **_“Los titanes crearon al mundo._ **
> 
> **_Los dioses crearon las castas._ **
> 
> **_El sol dio poder a los alfas._ **
> 
> **_La luna dio un celo a los omegas._ **
> 
> **_Y el gran sauce dio magia a la naturaleza ”._ **

Cuando el barco llegó a su destino y la tripulación anunció la llegada a tierra, sintió que por primera vez en una semana de viaje, se detenía a respirar con verdadero alivio; había llegado a salvo en una pieza, justo en tiempo y sin ningún contratiempo a la capital del mundo. Ahora podría quitarse una preocupación más de encima, y aprovechar para dar un vistazo a su nuevo hogar.

La ciudad, vista desde la cubierta del barco era enorme, casi masiva, podías ver los edificios y las casas de los habitantes amontonados unos contra, el ruido de los comercios o la gran cantidad de gente que vivía su día a día era impresionante y algo molesto si se lo preguntaban, nada que ver con su hogar, un verdadero choque cultural que le abrumo por varios segundos y de no ser porque no era el único pasajero que estaba descendiendo del barco, podría quedarme lo que quedaba de la tarde admirando la pura entrada del puerto y los inicios de la ciudad de Las Sombras.

Bajando por la tabla y con una pequeña maleta al hombro, decidió que era mejor avanzar para llegar lo más pronto posible al castillo Eliseum. Después de todo, ya estaba cansado y no podía esperar para recostarse a dormir en una cómoda cama. ¿Podían culparlo? Era exhausto viajar de un continente a otro haciendo paradas cada tanto para cambiar de barco y todavía le faltaba ir a pie desde el puerto del país hasta la Capital Imperial.

Tranquilamente, el chico se acercó a preguntar a uno que otro comerciante sobre cuál era la ruta más rápida para llegar a la Capital desde el puerto. La mayoría de ellos hacía gestos despectivos o directamente pasaban a ignorarlo. En un inicio esto le desanimó y enojó bastante, hasta que se asomó por una de las orillas que daban al inmenso mar y produjo su reflejo, entendiendo el por qué la gente podría estar huyendo de su persona.

El chico rubio tenía las sandalias desgastadas, con una que otra mancha de polvo en la parte inferior de sus vestimentas debido a que ayudó en algunas tareas de la embarcación que le hizo el favor de llevarlo hasta las costas del país de las sombras, por lo cual su ropa ya no estaba en las mejores presentaciones. Su padre sin duda pegaría un grito en el cielo si lo viera en esas condiciones.

> _"Probablemente diría algo como: Eso no es guay hijo."_

No le extrañaba entonces que la gente se sintiera incomoda con él. Que un forastero con un acento peculiar y con una apariencia extraña, se acercara a pedir indicación daba muy mala espina. ¡Obviamente, lo último que haces es acércate a un sujeto que tiene toda la pinta de querer asaltarte!

Así se encontró dando vueltas por el puerto, hasta que la molestia de su estómago le advirtió de su necesidad de comer algo. Tal vez si era momento de tomarse un descanso y podría comprar algo de comer en los puestos aledaños a las costas de las frías playas del Hades.

Hizo cuentas de cuánto dinero le quedaba exactamente para poder comprar algo de comida y en el peor de los casos, apartar para pagar una posada esa noche. Si no había hecho mal sus cálculos, tenía el dinero exacto para pagar un cuarto y comprar unas cuantas frutas. Una vez aparto las monedas destinadas a cada cosa, comenzó por revisar que era lo que los mercaderes traían cuando un par de gritos llamaron su atención.

Al fondo de la calle, justamente en uno de los puestos más grandes de dicha sección, un señor agarraba con rudeza a un niño que tal vez no tendría más de seis años, con un cuerpo impresionantemente delgado, con ropas andrajosas y completamente sucio. El chiquillo gritaba e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas separarse del agarre de aquel hombre, quien en contraste con el pequeño, usaba uno que otro anillo de oro en sus dedos y sus ropas se notaban de una calidad rozando en lo lujoso.

—¡¿Pequeña escoria, pensaste que podrías irte como si nada sin pagar ?!

—¡Suélteme!

Algunas personas miraban con horror la escena, otros cuchicheban sobre que no era la primera vez que pasaba este tipo de escena y el resto… solo miraba, nadie intervenía a pesar de que la pelea estaba comenzando a tener tintes violentos, cada vez el niño gritaba más desesperado y eran evidentes las lágrimas que estaban por brotar de sus ojos. Todo llegó a su cenit cuando el crujir de la muñeca del pequeño se escuchó por encima de los llantos y gritos, los cuales pasaron a ser suplicas y ruegos cuando el hombre tomo un machete con muy claras intenciones de cortar la mano donde el niño estaba siendo sometido y que encima sostenía aferradamente una fruta parecida a una pera dulce.

—¡Esta vez, sabrás lo que pasa cuando intentas robar pequeña rata!

—¡N-No!

Antes de que el sujeto pudiese continuar, una mano con pulseras doradas y una piel canela tomo al tipo de la misma mano donde sostenía el arma blanca, evitando la terrible escena que estaba por suceder.

—¡¿Pero qué…?

—Lo siento mucho señor, veo que mi hermano a olvidado avisarme que había encontrado la fruta que le encargue. Perdónelo, aún es pequeño y recientemente llegamos al puerto.

El sujeto encapuchado menciono mientras conseguía que el mercader bajara el arma y protegía al pequeño niño con su cuerpo, creando una barrera entre el señor y el cachorro.

-… ¿Quién eres tú?

\- El nombre no es importante mi buen mercader, un hombre como usted no debería preocuparse por algo tan banal como el nombre de este forastero. ¿Por qué no mejor me dice cuanto será por la fruta y fingimos que nada de esto ocurrió? - Su voz era cantarina y melosa, claramente la voz que alguien haría con toda la intención de evitar los problemas con algo sencillo, un completo pusilánime.

Y aunque el sujeto del puesto veía todo de una manera sospechosa, el más grande de los dos vagos tenía razón, él solo quería el dinero que le correspondía por la fruta y ya.

Después de pagar veinte monedas de oro por la mugrosa pera dulce y dos albaricoques, tanto el encapuchado como el niño se alejaron del lugar sin pensarlo demasiado y cuando estaba lejos, el más pudo alto sentir un tirón en su capa que le obligo a bajar la mirada, aquel chiquillo le miraba con poca simpatía y clara desconfianza.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? - pregunto con su voz infantil el cachorro mientras se aferraba a su pera.

—¿Disculpa?

—Nadie le compra fruta a un desconocido sin esperar algo a cambio. Sea directo y diga de una buena vez que quiere.

El encapuchado quedó mudo por unos momentos pensando en cómo responder a tal agresividad. La violencia en la voz del chico era algo inusual… Así como su aspecto descuidado. ¡¿Dónde estaban los padres de este niño que parecía tener días sin bañarse o sin comer ?!

—¿Tengo que querer algo para ayudar a alguien que claramente estaba por perder una mano? - El chiquillo solo frunció el ceño ante la afirmación y el más alto dejo escapar un suspiro cansado.— ¿Acaso tus padres no te enseñaron que tomar las cosas sin pagar está mal? Deberías ir a casa antes de que anochezca.

El niño lo miro por un momento con asombro antes de bajar la mirada con clara angustia y apretar sus pequeños puños en un gesto de molestia y… ¿Dolor?

-… No tengo papás. - Su voz estaba rota y se podía escuchar perfectamente los sorbos de su nariz para contener su llanto. - Murieron en la guerra y no tengo a donde ir.

El chico encapuchado se tensó ante la afirmación tan dura de escuchar. Era ciertamente muy complicado asimilar que un niño tan pequeño estaba desprotegido de esa manera, y al concentrar su olfato pudo percibir que en efecto, el chiquillo no poseía otro aroma a parte del de la basura y humedad, tal vez un poco de leche y miel pero ya apenas perceptible, ningún aroma de un alfa u un omega, no había rastros de ningún padre o madre ...

Cuando supo que el país del Hades estaba recuperándose de la guerra se había imaginado una escena más positiva, pero ahora que lo pensaba… desde que bajo del barco, la imagen de una ciudad imperial completamente limpia, llena de prosperidad y con una población complacida con uno de los mejores gobiernos en décadas se partió en mil pedazos cuando comenzó a recordar los callejones oscuros, los pordioseros mendigando por unas monedas cuando veía gente bajar de los barcos, la actitud de los mercaderes al verlo sucio y con un color de piel diferente.

Vaya mierda de capital imperial.

El encapuchado se acercó y dejo una caricia en la cabeza del chico, antes de dejarle uno de los albaricoques recién comprados.

—Lamento escuchar eso…

—Nadie pidió su lastima.

—No lo es… ¿Y sabes algo? Ahora mismo recuerdo que si necesito un favor.

El niño se tensó bajo el toque del más alto y se puso en una posición de defensa, listo para correr si se veía en una situación de peligro… Pero nada de eso ocurrió, solo observo como el encapuchado retiraba la capa de tela que cubría su rostro en la penumbra, revelando su rostro.

El chiquillo se sonrojo de inmediato y su posición de defensa bajo hasta relajarse casi de inmediato.

—¿Sabes cuál es el camino más rápido para el palacio de Eliseum?

* * *

Un día a pie, el fabuloso castillo de Eliseum se fue a un día completo a pie. Para cuando había arribado al puerto ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde, ni en sueños conseguiría llegar antes de que anocheciera y por supuesto que no estaba en su sentido común el pasearse por la Ciudad de Las Sombras durante la oscuridad de la noche.

Necesitaba un lugar donde descansar ese día; Encontró una posada de buen ver, donde le ofrecían una cama y cena esa noche por un precio accesible (no era lo que esperaba pero estuvo satisfecho). A primeras horas del día volvería a emprender su camino al castillo del Emperador. Ante la vista de muchos era solo un forastero más que llegaba al puerto solo para pasar una noche, jamás se imaginaron que estaban frente al hijo menor del Gran Rey del Ducado del Sol, Apolo.

En todo momento se mantuvo con la capa que cubría su cabeza en un afán por ocultar su identidad. No era ningún que en el país del Hades, la gente solía tener rasgos mediterráneos, principalmente cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos opacos. Se darían cuenta de inmediato que no era de por ahí y eso podría traerle serios problemas. Quería evitarlos lo más que se pudiera hasta que llegará al palacio de Eliseum ... Un lugar donde seguro vendrían sus verdaderos problemas.

\- Escuche que el Emperador, pronto reclamará una esposa. — Escuchó el cuchicheo de unos clientes borrachos mientras él tomaba su cena en una de las mesas más alejadas.

—¿Será que dentro de poco hará un llamado a todas las chicas del reino como lo hizo su predecesor? - Respondió otro.

—Yo había escuchado que pidió al Ducado vecino un candidato para ser su pareja.

—¿Se imaginan? ¿Una reina extranjera? Dicen que las chicas del Ducado del Sol o la Isla de Artemisa son muy guapas.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Hijo rubias. A todo el mundo le gustan las rubias.

"Vaya idiotas ..." Pensó el muchacho mientras terminaba de tomarse su café. Estaba bastante aguado pero con un sabor consistente, así que con la temperatura adecuada, podría decirse que estaba tomando algo meramente decente. En Delos, este brebaje tiene un sabor fuerte y amargo, rara vez perdía esa característica. Era obvio que al menos aquí no se manejaban los productos importados de su natal Isla. Empezaba a preguntarse de que tierra vendría el café regular que consumían los aldeanos mientras daba unos últimos sorbos.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro y emprendió su camino a la habitación pero la imponente figura de algo o alguien, se lo impidió. Era un sujeto gigante, con el tamaño suficiente como para matar a un oso con sus propias manos y una mirada con clara advertencia de querer romper caras a lo imbécil.

—¡Fíjate por donde vas, forastero! - Will podría asegurar de que unas cuantas gotas de saliva cayeron en sus mejillas.

—Usted debería quitarse del paso, señor. Así sería más fácil poder pasar por el pasillo. — Toda la taberna se calló al instante y miró con atención a los dos sujetos en cuestión.

—¡¿Qué dijiste, gusano ?!

—Sabe, señor de donde yo vengo es mejor costumbre ser amable. No quiero empezar una pelea y perturbar la paz de los demás huéspedes, así que si me disculpa ...

—¡YO TE ENSEÑARE A PEDIR DISCULPAS, MOCOSO DE MIERDA!

"¿Qué acaso todos en este país son unos pesados que carecen de neuronas?" Se lamentó el rubio mientras suspiraba con pesadez y esquivaba los primeros golpes de aquel enorme sujeto. Seizaba con enorme facilidad entre los puñetazos, quien deslizó a destruir mesas y golpear a otros huéspedes en su afán por propinarle un buen puñetazo.

Hasta ese momento al joven viajero le hubiera gustado mantener la calma y evitar sacar a relucir su origen y poderes, pero no se pudo contener al ver que el sujeto golpeaba a una de las camareras tan fuerte que la mandó al otro lado del comedor. Muchas de sus compañeras fueron a auxiliarla para ver si se fueron bien, pero esta estaba inconsciente.

Eso derramó el vaso de la paciencia en el joven hijo de Apolo.

—Mira, grandulón ... Tienes dos minutos para recoger tu desorden y desaparecer de mi vista si no te quieres quedar calvo.

—¡Pues tu no tendrás ni pelo ni cabeza cuando te agarre y…!

No queda de otra.— Suspiró tratando de reconstruir su paciencia y canalizar su energía, para después de eso materializar un arco que aparentaba ser hecho con ramas de oro enjoyadas. Y disparó una única flecha que fue a dar justamente arriba de la cara del tipo.

Era una flecha común y corriente pero una especie de manifestación dorada la había envuelto justo en el momento que salió disparada. Desprendía un calor abrazador para aquellos que no soportaban las buenas intenciones del sol en una tarde de verano.

La puerta de local estalló en un resplandor de luz ... Al igual que toda la cabellera del sujeto en cuestión, quien por la humillación no dudo en salir corriendo como una gallina sin cabeza.

Por su parte ahora todos miraron al jovencito, quien después de todo detallada su imagen al mundo cuando su capa negra se deslizó por sus hombros debido al impacto de la flecha.

Vestía una túnica blanca que le cubría hasta debajo de las rodillas, amarrada desde el hombro derecho con un cinturón de oro que tenía grabados varias formas que claramente representaban al mismo sol, de los lóbulos de sus orejas caían dos hermosas joyas, zafiros específicamente, estos combinaban a la con sus ojos tan poco comunes, que junto a su piel dorada lo delataban. Supieron de inmediato que se trataba de un forastero, proveniente de Las tierras del Sol.

El muchacho se giró hacia donde estaban las jóvenescitas que ayudóban a su compañera, quien ya había despertado del impacto del golpe. Absolutamente todas se pusieron coloradas al ver a semejante muchacho acercarse a ellas.

—¿Te encuentras bien? - En un suave tono de voz preguntado, atontando aún más a las chicas. Todas asintieron frenéticamente con la cabeza. — Me alegro pero permíteme ayudarte. Ese golpe debe dolerte mucho.

El rubio posó su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica y susurró unas cuantas palabras en un idioma desconocido para los presentes, la mano del joven brilló en un fulgor dorado que resplandeció por el rostro de la chica. Para cuando retiró su mano, el golpe y el sangrado desaparecido. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada tras la gran hazaña del joven y antes de retirarse a dormir, informó que cargará los gastos de la puerta destrozada a su cuenta y que hiciera favor de mandarla al castillo de Eliseum.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el muchacho partió de forma precipitada a Eliseum, sin detenerse en ningún momento. Para cuando llegó a los pies de la gran muralla del palacio, comprendió por qué llevaba semejante nombre ... El lugar era aterrador.

El castillo era bastante imponente, las columnas eran altas y puntiagudas, todas de mármol y roca de obsidiana, dándole un característico color negro y amoratado en algunos rincones. Solo faltaban truenos y los gritos de almas en pena para que el lugar terminara por horrorizar completamente al rubio.

Cuando llegó ante la imponente puerta de madera negra. Un par de guardias le interceptaron e impidieron el paso.

—¡Alto Ahí! Ningún forastero es bienvenido al palacio. Más te vale decirnos tu nombre y revelar tu apariencia.

—¿Así es como el Emperador trata a sus invitados? No me quiero ni imaginar cómo será con la gente que viene a pedirle refugio. — Ya hastiado un poco de la hostilidad de la gente en la capital, mencionado el joven mientras dejaba caer sus cosas sobre el suelo.

—¿NO NOS ESCUCHASTE? IDENTIFICAR O TE ...

\- Ya, ya, ya entendí oye … no necesitan gritar.— Dijo calmadamente mientras desabrochaba su capa y esta se deslizaba sobre sus hombros, revelando de nueva cuenta su apariencia tan encantadora y deslumbrante. — Soy Will Solace, hijo del Rey Apolo y estoy aquí … Para casarme con el Emperador de los Fantasmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FRIJOLITOS MÍOS.
> 
> Ya sé, ya sé... esto lo debí de subir el 11 de febrero pero si me siguen desde hace tiempo, saben que ese día es mi cumpleaños... Y pues yo la verdad no tenia planeado entretenerme con nada pero mis amigos me armaron una fiesta de Percy Jackson por zoom y la verdad no pude negarme.
> 
> Luego intente subir esto el 14 de febrero pero me quede dormida. En fin, cosas que pasan.
> 
> PERO LO BUENO, es que ya lo subí, corregido, extendido y listo para que el jueves se suba el capitulo 2 :3
> 
> ¿Qué les parece las nuevas escenas y correcciones? les juro que casi me da una embolia cerebral mientras leía y transcribía de nuevo la historia. ¡Enserio, ¿en que demonios estaba pensando cuando dije que era buena idea subir la historia así de mal redactada y con personajes que no tenían desarrollo? No no no no, simplemente horrible.
> 
> Pero menos mal que ya venimos para corregirlo.
> 
> ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que si. 
> 
> Pero bueno, sin más que decir, nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

**Author's Note:**

> BIENVENIDOS A LA VERSION CORREGIDA DE MI HERMOSO FANFIC SOLANGELO. 
> 
> Comenzamos con un prólogo cortito. Pero es necesario si voy a concentrar toda la historia en los capítulos.
> 
> Esta historia originalmente iba a ser un fanfic de 30 o 50 episodios tal vez... pero con esto de la nueva version corregida y extendida, ya no estoy tan segura de que vayan a ser solo esos... así que básicamente les digo de una vez que esto se va para largo jajaja.
> 
> He estado trabajando en la corrección de mis fanfics desde que me mude para acá y es por eso que no me han visto tan activa, pero ahora tengo toda la intención de comenzar este mes con la publicación de la versión corregida y extendida del fanfic que me hizo conocidilla en wattpad.
> 
> Los capítulos son semanales, así que ténganme un poco de paciencia.
> 
> ¡Sin más que decir, nos vemos la próxima semana!


End file.
